


spop drabbles

by wolf264



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Being Walked In On, Breastfeeding, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Improvised Sex Toys, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watersports, making out in a bathroom at a party.. underrated trope, maybe some plot? idk, one sided glimmer/adora, sorta princess prom? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264
Summary: first chapter will be an index with content warnings etc- - -author's note: as a senior in hs i am able to write about other 18 year olds im not a creepthis'll be updated as i write themthey were all gonna be posted individually but they're all kinda pwps so they are being posted together under one fic just for ease of access
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Lonnie (She-ra)
Kudos: 46





	1. table of contents

1- letting go  
ship: catradora  
cw/ watersports 

2- mutual aggression  
ship: glitra (mention of adora) 

3- the less i know the better  
ship: catradora  
high school au

4- cats like milk, right?  
ship: future catradora  
cw/ pregnancy  
this is literally just an excuse to write about adora's huge badonkadonks  
(the baby isn't being carried by either of them, just some sort of magical test tube bullshit etheria is probably capable of doing

5- these horde doors should have a lock  
ship: catradora 

6- the horde soldier  
ship: one sided glimmadora

7- ???  
ship: catradora


	2. letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i already apologize in advance i know people are finicky about this kink
> 
> this shit is not taken too seriously don't think this is gonna be 100% woah so serious emotional etc like these bitches are GAY you expect them to take sex seriously??? anyways have fun reading this

“A-Adora.. I don’t think I can-" 

Catra’s knees threatened to buckle under her, the lower half of the Magicat struggling to stay still. She felt herself leak onto her girlfriend’s stomach, drops pooling in-between the crevices of Adora’s abs. Calloused hands slid up and down the sides of Catra’s thighs, the fur under her fingers bristling for a moment. 

“It’s okay, baby. I gotcha,” 

A nearly blinding smile met the feline’s mismatched eyes, a wave of reassurance washing over her. The muscles in Catra’s pelvic floor felt like they were going to tear at the seams from the strain of single-handedly holding back a tsunami. 

“Try to go slow, I wanna watch you. And to make it last.” 

Adora’s voice sent a shiver down Catra’s spine, her body shuddering in response. Catra slowed her breathing, eyes fluttering shut. Her body protested naturally against the release, sort of a shot in the foot for the other half of her begging to just let go. 

The Magicat gasped as her girlfriend’s thumb stroked through her folds with a feather-light touch. She felt herself gush over Adora’s digit, rivulets of her release racing down her thighs. Catra’s eyes shot open in panic, body tensing up again to halt her body from releasing anymore. 

An unwarranted flush spread over Catra’s face, a glazed over look gracing Adora’s features. She looked so hypnotized, a dopey smile on her face. 

“Gimme s’more, baby. All for me.” 

Adora’s eyes were cemented to her girlfriend’s body, waiting for the inevitable downpour. 

Warmth spilled out of Catra, all of it pooling into Adora’s abs and navel. A loud groan bubbled out of the blonde’s throat, hands squeezing into Catra’s thighs. 

“Ohhhh fuck.” 

Adora pressed her fingertips into her girlfriend’s abdomen, encouraging Catra to soak the blonde’s abs. 

“What’re you doing?" 

Catra tightened her muscles, slowing to a drip. Adora was sliding further under Catra. 

“Sit on my face." 

Adora’s thumbs rubbed circles into caramel colored fur, her lips slotting between Catra’s hood and lips. The new sensation made the smaller woman see stars; body unable to hold back as she filled her girlfriend’s mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck,"

The Magicat's fur bristled as she felt tapping on her thigh, eyes opening to see blonde eyebrows knit together under her pelvis. Adora sputtered under her girlfriend, Catra immediately dismounting from her face and sitting on her stomach.

"Shit, Adora, you okay?"

The blonde coughed, spitting out everything in her mouth.

"God, I can't believe I almost got waterboarded by my own girlfriend-"

Catra shoved her hands into Adora's face, smothering her stupid grin.

"Oh shut up! At least I was able to get off of you before you _actually_ drowned."

The Magicat's laughter died on her tongue as she realized how much of a mess she'd made of her girlfriend. Maybe she _could_ see the appeal of this. The heat, the panic, the loss of control. A coil of heat sprung up her spine as she noticed Adora staring at her.

"Um. Sorry about that, d'you want me to get a towel or something-"

Adora sat up, Catra still straddling her. A peachy blush simmered under pale skin as their eye contact held longer than usual.

"Are you, um, done? I don't wanna get up 'til you're all set or else I'll feel bad-"

Catra snorted as she kissed her girlfriend's wet lips. 

"No, I think I got a lil left. One sec,"

Adora laid back again, contently watching her girlfriend shift her legs apart. Catra smiled, fangs glistening as she spoke, 

"Never, ever would I have believed the all-powerful She-Ra was into this kinda stuff."

It was Adora's turn to laugh, grey eyes rolling towards the left. 

"Oh shut up, if anyone ever figured out if the big bad Catra was into breastfe-"

Sharp claws gripped Adora's neck, angled feline eyes boring into her soul.

"Not another word on that."

Tension was sprung in the air for a hot second, before both burst out laughing, Catra leaning into Adora's arms as she emptied the contents of her bladder over Adora's thigh.

"Shit, that was nice to finally finish. Felt like I was gonna explode."

Adora licked her lips, cleaning up the palm of her hand. 

"It was nice to watch, I like seeing you squirm and give up control to me, It's.. it shows me that you trust me to take care of you,"

The blonde grabbed an edge of the wide towel they were lying on and swiped over her leg and stomach.

"Even if you don't really get it, I appreciate that you indulged my, um-"

"Piss kink?"

Adora's face burned bright red, body freezing in embarrassment. 

"Sh- Shut up! It doesn't sound nice when you say it like that!"

Catra squeezed Adora's supple chest in her hands, pressing kisses into her collarbone.

"I'm just teasing you. When I said 'I do' a year ago, it was a promise to love every part of you, Adora. Even your,"

Catra paused, a soft set of kisses exchanged between the two women.

"Your weird kinks. I'm always up to try new things."

Adora's eyes watered, eyelashes shimmering.

"Aww, that's so sweet," 

This rewarded Catra with another batch of kisses, the faint taste of salt dancing on their lips.

A comfortable silence settled over the two, both of their expressions softening.

The Magicat was the first to move, her lithe body stretching to boneless proportions, and got up off of Adora to start licking herself clean.

"I'm gonna get in the shower. Care to join me?"

Adora lazily watched her girlfriend's small hips sway as they walked away, eyes training on the matted-down fur that stuck between their thighs. Her core ached to feel that heat spill onto her body all over again.

Catra's mismatched eyes glanced over her shoulder, looking back at the muscular girl on the soaked bed, casually stroking through her folds. Adora wore a soft smirk, body laid out like a 5-course meal.

"I'll be there in a second, baby."

"You are such a tease, Adora. Don't be long. The water runs cold fast."


	3. (work in progress) mutual aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparkles and catra need a bit of a breather in space. 
> 
> (canon divergence; episode: Corridors)

The cold, white surroundings were unnerving to Glimmer, as the Queen has been surrounded by a lush, comfy lifestyle back in the pastel-dipped castle. She hated the Velvet Glove. She hated Horde Prime. Most of all, she hated herself. All of this happened because of her. Queen Angella gone, Micah now chipped, Adora and Bow in space searching for her, Catra-

The Etherian looked up, her thoughts dissipating. Catra. Where was she? Did Prime already chip her? Gods, what was Adora going to do? 

Glimmer’s stomach twisted up into knots, anxiety bubbling up inside of her. It didn’t help that she hadn’t eaten anything since she was captured. 

A digital chime rang through the small cell, the lime green holo-wall now disabled. 

“Hey, Sparkles.”

It didn’t take much to rile up the shorter girl; temper shorter than a matchstick. Her rounded features crinkled into disgust, a pained look being shot at the magicat. 

Catra was acting odd. She kept glancing over her shoulder, and her tail’s tip was twitching behind her. 

“What the hell do you want?”

The snide tone from Glimmer made Catra’s claws prod into the small white box she was holding. Stepping forward, the heterochromic eyes looming over the shimmery girl. An eyebrow quirked up, challenging the Queen.

“My, what foul language,”

Catra offered the box to Glimmer, a smirk present on her lips. Something was still off. The constant looking to the side wasn’t usual. 

“Jeez. What’s with the sour look. I brought you something to eat, regards from Prime.”

“Why do you keep looking over your shoulder, Horde Sc-“

The magicat lunged forward, hand clasping over the smaller girl's mouth. Glimmer shrieked has Catra’s claws threatened to pierce her full cheeks. The rough pads of her fingers and palm pressed onto her mouth were hard to ignore. To Glimmer's surprise, Catra was trembling ever-so slightly, pupils shrunk into needles. 

“Shut. Up.”

The Queen paled, the growl reverberating from Catra’s throat made her feel 2 inches tall. 

“I’m trying to get us out of here. I’m sick of Prime’s shit, he talks too much.”

With a free hand, Catra set the box aside Glimmer on the tiled floor. Tears swam in the Etherian’s eyes, nearly spilling over Catra’s fingers. 

“I’ll let go if you promise you aren’t going to shout. Or try anything stupid.”

Glimmer gave a brief nod before sniffling, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Why?” 

The nearly inaudible whisper that hit Catra’s ears sent a chill down her spine. It didn’t feel right to help out a friend of Adora, someone who worked with Shadow Weaver to ‘learn’. To help someone who hates her. 

For Adora.

That was why she needed to haul ass out of this stupid space needle with Sparkles. To see that stupid sideways grin from Adora. To be next to the warrior and make her laugh again.

Catra shook her head, coming back to her senses. 

“We just need to get out of here. Adora and Bow are on their way, they needed to stop somewhere and refuel with Entrapta. Me and you’ve got time to kill.” 

Glimmer sniffled, fingertips swiping away the tears on her face.

Catra continued,

“When they get close to us, I’m going to send you off towards them by teleporting you to their coordinates,”

Clawed hands lay on the Queen’s shoulders, calming her tremors.

“...Adora said it was going to be a while though. Totally barren planet, nothing to see, but they have to find some dumb crystals or something like that,”

Glimmer nodded carefully as she set the box in her lap, the scent of sugar and frosting blooming into her senses. Her mouth watered as she opened the small lid, revealing a poorly decorated piece of cake, one that looked like it was haphazardly thrown into the box. 

Catra stood up, reaching a hand down to Glimmer to help her off the floor. They both sat on the thin mattress, backs towards the acidic green entry, which had reformed after being inactive for a few minutes. The hum of air ducts and electronic humming filled the thick air between the girls. 

“Thanks for the cake,” Glimmer mumbled, dipping her fingertip into the frosting and licking it off. Catra scoffed, crossing her legs next to her. “Whatever,” A long sigh was drawn out of her, falling back onto the bed. 

“Gods, when he meant cell, he really meant it. This is not comfortable at all, fuck.” Glimmer flinched at the sound of Catra’s spine popping into place as she stretched. 

“Did Adora ever complain about your mouth? No one I know swears as openly as you do.” 

Catra chuckled lowly at the question, unwelcome memories trickling back into her mind. 

“Sometimes. She would cuss sometimes, only when she was really angry at me. Or at Shadow We-” 

She stiffened at the name, clearing her throat before finishing. 

“Or at her.”

Glimmer turned towards her, eyes softened from earlier. 

“What did she get angry at you for? I’ve never seen Adora truly an-”

Catra’s claws dug into the thin blanket covering the mattress, fur raising on the back of her neck. A growl simmered inside, but she pushed it back. Sparkles hit a nerve, a raw one. Ultimately, Catra regained her cool, concluding that the Queen didn’t intend to instigate. 

“I’d get in trouble often back at the Horde, over the dumbest shit too. This one time, Rogelio tore up one of Kyle’s uniform shirts, and Shadow Weaver pinned it on me,” It was uncomfortable to say the name of her abuser, but she wasn’t going to let that woman have power over her anymore. She was gone. For good.

Glimmer smiled, swatting crumbs off of her lap. 

“It’d always end up with me missing training or being kicked out of certain orientations and award lists. It was constantly a competition to be the best,”

The queen’s features were washed over with genuine concern, Catra’s voice trailing off. 

“And Adora was always the best. 2nd place gets really old after 19 years, y’know.”

Catra's voice faltered at the end, tail thumping against the space between Glimmer and her.

“I’m.. sorry to hear that. That sounds horrible, Catra,” 

Wide ears piqued towards the sound of Glimmer talking, now setting the empty box on the provided nightstand. 

“But even though Adora was always ahead of you, she always had your back. She still does, even as She-ra.”

“That’s a load of-”

“No it isn’t.” 

A short silence resided in the cell, a dull humming filled their ears again. 

“She really cares about you, Catra. I know because she’s been telling me this whole time of how much she misses you, how much she wants to see you again, and how much she wants to-” A hot flush burst across Glimmer’s cheeks, losing eye contact with Catra.

The magicat sat up, her brain hanging onto Glimmer’s words with a white-knuckled grip. 

“How much she what?” Catra wanted to kick herself for sounding so eager to hear the answer.

“U-uh.. It’s private! Adora said it was a secret. A friend wouldn’t tell their friend’s secrets,”

The Queen pulled at loose threads in her split cape, nervously laughing to herself. 

“Oh come on, Sparkles. Live a little and tell me. Not like she’s gonna know.”


End file.
